09.02.13 Minutes
Sweaty sweeties, hairy he-men, “good-lookin” gents, and Will Means have all united in Mabee 101 for another edition of Knimeeting 101. Devo Two weeks ago Reid S. talked about the woman at Jesus’ feet asking the question, “Do you know Christ?” This week Austin asks, “Does Christ really know you?” Some day we will stand before the Lord and say, “Lord, Lord have we not…” but God will ask when we served him by serving others. Many times we focus on how others see us… We think about how we (as individuals and as knights) want to be known on Campus while we ought to be more concerned with how we are known to our Creator God. If we can focus on putting God first by putting others second and our selves last, then God will come to know us and we will know him. Everything will come into place. Welcome we did the stuff... Knights Lore with ERIC MOUNT “Sup everybody” (this guy is such a cool guy) “This is my first meeting in five years” This story has two main characters (Jordan Crowe, “a filthy individual” (no relation to Travis) and Jedda Bragg who is a Jedi knight and handlebar mustache legend) and two subsidiary characters (JT Hill and Eric Mount himself). So once upon a time J. Crowe, Jedda, JT, and Eric (only name without a “J”) went on an adventure. As they started off on their journey Jedda, Eric, and JT all said in unison to the filthy Crowe, “Hey Mudguts, bet you can’t go the whole *******’ (1) adventure without saying a single curse word!” The Filth replied, “Oh, you faithless few. There’s no doubt in my f***** (2) mind that I can accomplish this ******* (3) task.” The Jedi Knight responded, “I’ll bet on it!” And so it was decided that whoever lost the ******* (4) bet would go to the front of chapel during the opening prayer and yell these simple words, “DEATH TO TYRANTS, DEATH TO KITTIES!” (this was a chant synthesized from the show Seinfeld, another show, and of course, the cry of Lincoln’s infamous assassin, John Wilkes Booth.) And so it came to pass that Jordan Crowe (temporarily) “slayed the evil that infested his soul within” not uttering a ****** (5) profanity for the duration of their journey. Jedda was impressed though he now felt the mighty burden of the promise he had made at the beginning of their expedition. So on an early morning, a Monday morning Eric Mount sat in his daybreak daze in his chapel seat at 9 am. Sure enough during the opening prayer Eric watched as a ski masked figure marched into the Benson and ran to the front. Behind his classic disguise Jedda proudly sounded his barbaric YAWP, “DEATH TO TYRANTS, DEATH TO KITTIES!” And like all good superheroes, the masked marvel dashed off, disappearing into the distance. Tipton with the entry of a lifetime. Activities with Tin people Shirts are $5 and mugs are $1. J HAMM and Z HANN face off for yet another anti-climactic HALF gallon challenge. “**** (6) !” x 43 (naturally) Spiritual Life with Read and Austin “on the spiritual side” Knights retreat with Joey Myers as the speaker Relay for Life Oct. 11 5pm to 5am (Party all KNIGHT) $10 to join “Remindments” -Read King Thomas sez “4 bands will be playing throughout the knight” As of now my predictions are… 5 East (feat. 4 West (feat. Keller Phillips)) The Abigails Simon and Garfunkel and The Singing Frogs from Zelda Athletics with Horne (&) Mauldeenz Cteam at 6:20 against “TyTINS” (soon followed by Zach Jones laugh) Now offering BBALL JOYSEYS! Who wants one? $18-$20 Knights athletic shirts will be resurfacing Talk to Logan or And. Maul. if interested in this paraphernalia. Also water polo at 8:30 on Thursday after softball games “if the time is not conflict please come play…last week we had like 12 Chinese guys and had aWesome game” -Ray Duke LUKE Need help cleaning up “THE LAND” (by Mildred Taylor). T alk to Luke or Austin if you can help. Maleman with Taylor Lively J Woo is getting married When: ? Where: ? To whom: …Neely?.... Why: True Love How: TBA Final remarks by King JTS Don’t steal banners at softball fields Get to open house earlier than 8:30pm 8:15 is good Philpot Summary (1) stinkin’ (2) filthy (3) blessed (4) cussing (5) single (6) CHUG Making bets is dangerous business Brook cannot stand the sight of milk vomit Tipton is still funnier than Zach Hanna In the words of Jay Hemphill, “Do the stuff.”